Field
The present disclosure generally relates to wireless communication systems having a cascode power amplifier.
Description of the Related Art
Many wireless devices include one or more linear power amplifiers. In order for the power amplifier to accurately amplify the received signal, it is desirable to avoid compression of the signal. When the power amplifier compresses the signal, the power amplifier output may no longer be linearly related to its input and the modulated waveform may become distorted. Further, the signal spectrum may change and start to degrade causing spectrum to spread into adjacent areas of the band and violate system specifications. The spreading of the spectrum into adjacent channels can interfere with other wireless devices thereby negatively impacting other wireless devices.